


The Cupcake Fiasco

by PrincexofxFlowers



Series: Adventures in Detroit [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Canon, attempted baking, mentions of celestino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincexofxFlowers/pseuds/PrincexofxFlowers
Summary: “It’s okay, I can cook tonight.”“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Phichit sounded relieved but also a little uncertain.“I’m sure. There’s a thing I’ve been wanting to try to make anyway. No worries.”Phichit sighed audibly. “Thanks Yuuri. You’re a lifesaver.”“No problem,” Yuuri smiled. “See you when you get home.”The ‘thing’ Yuuri wanted to make was a recipe for cupcakes he found while browsing online that sounded a lot like something his mother was known to make every now and then. Obviously it probably wasn’t going to be exactly the same and Yuuri was by far a better cook than he was a baker but really. How bad could it be?The answer, apparently, was a resounding and emphatic ‘very’.--*Can be considered platonic or romantic





	The Cupcake Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> This is directly related to another work in this series 'The Evolution of Phichit Chulanont...' But you don't have to read either for the other one to make sense (this event is referenced briefly in the other one and I decided to write about it after I published it)
> 
> The other work is romantic but this could be platonic if that's how you'd like to read it!

Yuuri Katsuki was actually a very good cook. His fondest memories from his childhood, besides skating and ballet, were of helping his mother and father in the kitchen while they cooked for the people staying at their inn. Of course, looking back, he did a lot more playing than helping and he remembers more than once his mother having to get new utensils because Yuuri kept licking the spoon whenever she gave him a turn to stir. Really he’s not sure what she expected at the time; When you give a four-year-old a spoon covered in pudding there’s really only so long they can go before the inevitable happens.

However somewhere along the line, eventually, he picked up quite a bit of knowledge and became a pretty decent cook- a fact he was grateful for when he moved into a dorm in Detroit without his parents and found himself with a roommate three years younger than him that he automatically felt responsible for. This feeling was well-meant and well-received but entirely unnecessary as Phichit proved to also be a good cook and perfectly capable of being self-sufficient. 

They took turns making meals most days, occasionally trading off for favors or to do something nice for the other. It wasn’t long before they had their system figured out and they were both happy with it.

So when Phichit called and said that his classes were running super late and offered to just pick up something on the way home Yuuri declined.

“It’s okay, I can cook tonight.”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to.” Phichit sounded relieved but also a little uncertain. Yuuri had taken his turn sometime last week as well.

“I’m sure. There’s a thing I’ve been wanting to try to make anyway. No worries.”

Phichit sighed audibly. “Thanks Yuuri. You’re a lifesaver.”

“No problem,” Yuuri smiled. “See you when you get home.”

The ‘thing’ Yuuri wanted to make was a recipe for cupcakes he found while browsing online that sounded a lot like something his mother was known to make every now and then. Obviously it probably wasn’t going to be exactly the same and Yuuri was by far a better cook than he was a baker but really. How bad could it be?

The answer, apparently, was a resounding and emphatic ‘very’.

It really was going okay at first. There were minimal problems- the biggest being working out the conversions for the American measuring system shortly followed by the fact that there were no clean knives in the kitchen but Yuuri made do with some quick google searches and a spoon.

It was the spoon that got him.

See in a pinch, spoons can easily stand in as an acceptable alternative to knives, depending on what the knife was needed for of course, but Yuuri figured butter was one of those acceptable substitution moments. 

He was very wrong.

He had the bowl of cupcake batter just off to one side, another bowl in front of him already full of sugar waiting for the proper amount of butter to be added so it could be turned into frosting. Theoretically the next step should have been simple- easy really, and yet this is where everything went downhill harder and faster than Yuuri did after attempting a quad salchow.

Maybe his hands were wet. Maybe he had the angle wrong. Maybe he shouldn’t have tried to cut butter with a spoon in one hand while holding the stick in it’s likely butter covered wrapper in the other. Whatever the cause was, Yuuri would never know, but his hand slipped and he ended up with a rather large blob of butter splattered on the ground at his feet. This was only slightly less concerning than the fact that when his hand slipped he had managed to slice open the side of his palm and he was now bleeding profusely.

“Crud,” he muttered, turning to hurry to the bathroom and search for a bandage or two. He would have probably made it if he hadn’t stepped perfectly onto the butter that had fallen to the floor. As Yuuri’s feet slid out from under him he made a mad grab for anything that could stop his fall. What he ended up grabbing was the bowl of cupcake batter and he shortly found himself sprawled out on the floor, hand bleeding, and soaked in sticky would-be cupcakes. The rest of the kitchen somehow remarkably looked worse than he did.

“Yuuri, I’m home!” Phichit called, the sound of a bag dropping heavily to the floor followed by the door clicking shut rang through the dorm.

“Yuuri?” Phichit appeared in the doorway, smile frozen before it could even get halfway to completion. 

Yuuri could only imagine the sight he made.

“So… Did something happen or do I need to be looking for someone who was trying to rob or murder you and then panicked and hid when I walked in?”

Yuuri managed a weak smile that only grew more sheepish when a trail of cupcake batter dripped from the ceiling onto Phichit’s shoulder. “Eheheh… Do we have any bandages?” he moved his hand vaguely to indicate the need.

Phichit shook his head, stepping cautiously into the room. “I used the last one on a really nasty blister a few days ago. You’re not going to bleed out if I run to the corner store real quick are yo- OH MY GOD YUURI YOU NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!!!” Phichit apparently only just got a good look at the injury.

“WHAT?? NO! I DON’T KNOW HOW HEALTHCARE WORKS HERE BUT I’M PRETTY SURE I CAN’T AFFORD IT!!” Somehow Phichit yelling made Yuuri instantly want to yell too.

“DON’T BE RIDICULOUS YOU’RE GOING TO DIE OF BLOOD LOSS!!!” Phichit scrambled for a towel and forced it into Yuuri’s hand, holding it there with more force than Yuuri would have expected from him.

“I AM NOT!”

“DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD OR SOMETHING??? PEOPLE AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BLEED THIS MUCH!!”

“YOU’RE OVERREACTING IT’S NOT ACTUALLY THAT BAD!!”

“HOW DID YOU EVEN MANAGE THIS YUURI?!”

“THE SPOON SLIPPED OKAY?!”

Phichit blinked for a second, clearly confused. It showed through in his voice when he let out an incredulous “IT WHAT??”

“JUST GO GET THE BANDAIDS, PHICHIT!!!”

Phichit stood and hurried back to the door, calling loudly over his shoulder. “FINE BUT IF YOU DIE YOUR GHOST IS GOING TO HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS TO CIAO CIAO!!”

“BANDAIDS!!”

The door slammed shut behind him and he was gone.

Yuuri sighed, the adrenaline of suddenly yelling slowly leaking out of him. Man their neighbors probably hated them.

“I should probably get up and start trying to clean.” Cleaning proved very difficult when he had to use both his hands to stop the cut from bleeding and he ended up sitting on the floor holding his hand above his heart and trying not to cringe at the feel of cupcake batter sliding over his skin and sticking his shirt to his body. “Ugh. As soon as he gets back with bandages I’m taking a shower.”

Phichit returned in record time and Yuuri wondered how many curious looks people sent him as he flew down the street.

“Alright,” Phichit didn’t even bother with a greeting. “Bathroom. Now.” He hauled Yuuri to his feet and kept a firm hold of his arm to support him as he dragged him to the bathroom.

Really it was unreasonable to try to squeeze two almost fully grown males around the tiny sink but somehow they managed and when Phichit cautiously peeled the ruined towel away from Yuuri’s injury they were both pleased to find that it had stopped bleeding.

“Huh. Well that’s pleasantly surprising. I really was worried you were going to bleed out while I was gone,” Phichit stated, sounding remarkably calm considering what he was actually saying. He got a wet washcloth and began carefully wiping the dried blood and cupcake batter off of Yuuri’s hand.

“I told you I was fine,” Yuuri rolled his eyes, surrendering himself to Phichit’s meticulous care.

Phichit hummed, not taking his eyes off of his task. “You also said that last time you fell out of a jump and then I walked in on you changing and found a bruise the size of your poodle on your leg.”

Yuuri couldn’t argue but felt the need to defend himself somehow. “It wasn’t that big…” he muttered. “And that’s why you’re supposed to knock.”

Phichit snorted, dropping the rag into the sink and digging through the bag from the convenience store. “I decided to splurge and get cute bandages!” He proudly held up a box along with a tube of neosporin.

Yuuri blinked at the items. “They make hamster patterned bandages?”

“Mh-hm!” Phichit nodded, twisting the cap off the ointment. “They had cat ones too but really there was no contest.”

Yuuri laughed. “Of course not.” He winced as Phichit spread the neosporin on his cut.

“Sorry,” Phichit said quickly. “Let me just put the bandaid on and… there! You’re good to go. Just don’t stress it too much and it should be fine I think.”

“What? Are you a doctor now?” Yuuri teased, tracing a finger over the bandage lightly to see if it would hurt.

Phichit stuck his tongue out. “Of the two of us I’m apparently the one with better coordination so that obviously makes me the better candidate for such a profession.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes and lightly shoved Phichit’s head away. “Obviously. Now out. I want to shower.”

“Don’t get it too wet,” Phichit said, lingering in the doorway.

“I know,” Yuuri replied.

“Get a new bandage afterwards.”

“I know.”

“Try not to get soap on it either-”

“Out.” Yuuri started slowly shutting the door. After it closed he wasted no time in pulling his shirt over his head. Yuuri shivered at the sticky feeling. ‘Ew.’

“If you need help washing your hair I can-”

“No thank you. I’m fine.” Yuuri turned on the water to prove his point.

Washing his hair turned out to be more difficult than he had anticipated but eventually he managed. When he emerged he quickly switched bandages before running to his room, towel held to his waist and hair dripping down his neck.

“What were you even making?” Phichit called from the kitchen.

Yuuri drifted from his room to the kitchen, clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt, and gave Phichit a sheepish look. “Cupcakes,” he mumbled. He didn’t even comment on the fact that he found Phichit standing on a chair and wiping cupcake batter off the ceiling.

“Cupcakes?”

Yuuri nodded.

“For dinner?”

Yuuri shrugged. “I was gonna heat up the leftover mac and cheese from last night.”

Phichit looked scandalized. “You were going to take my turn to make dinner for leftover mac and cheese?!” He dropped the rag he was holding to put both hands to his face in horror.

Yuuri scoffed. “And Homemade cupcakes! That more than makes up for having leftover night!”

“Well now we don’t have cupcakes and you’re still on the hook for leftover night! Monday is leftover night! It’s not Monday!”

Yuuri refrained from rolling his eyes. “It’s Friday. Surely that’s close enough to Monday to be forgiven.”

“No that just makes it worse! Friday should be the day you get really really good food to celebrate the weekend!”

“Well we were gonna have really really good cupcakes!”

The two stood there staring at each other, half-hearted exasperation on Yuuri’s face while Phichit looked down at him from on top of the chair in exaggerated incredulity. The atmosphere lasted a moment before they both burst out laughing.

“Okay okay,” Yuuri giggled. “No cupcakes.”

“And no mac and cheese,” Phichit added still laughing.

“So?”

Phichit pulled his phone out of his pocket. “Want to order Pizza?”

Yuuri nodded and then bent to pick up the rag Phichit had dropped. “You get down and do that and I’ll trade you. I’m taller anyway, it’ll be easier for me to reach.”

Phichit hummed and absently took Yuuri’s offered hand to help him down from the chair, eyes already focused on his phone to look up the number for the nearest pizza place. “Wanna splurge and get garlic bread too?”

“If you want.” Yuuri climbed up on the chair and started cleaning.

“So that’s a ‘yes?’”

“No it’s an ‘if you want to get garlic bread then get garlic bread.’ Don’t buy it just for me.”

“Eh. You can just pay me back by making cupcakes without wrecking the kitchen sometime.”

Yuuri squawked indignantly and sent a half-embarrassed, half-offended look at Phichit and was met with an impish grin as he pressed the call button, effectively stopping Yuuri from defending himself.

Yuuri sighed and made a mental note to wash the dishes after dinner so he’d have everything he needed to make cupcakes the next day. 

“We’re never bringing this up again,” he muttered when Phichit hung up.

“Okay, Yuuri.” Phichit agreed easily enough but the grin on his face said otherwise. “Never again.”

Oh yeah. He was going to have to make the best cupcakes ever to live this down.

**Author's Note:**

> The end! 
> 
> I had this mostly done for months and months and I decided to buckle down and write the last few paragraphs today so here it is.  
> If you're having trouble believing Yuuri cut himself on a spoon it is my duty to tell you that I once cut myself on a pot so this is a lot less ridiculous than it could have been.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
